


From the Stars

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AnderBros, M/M, Man of Steel Crossover, Superman!Cooper, thoughts of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper has always been a little different from others but he will do anything to protect his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Stars

“Cooper, we need to talk,” Cooper winced and ducked his head as his father sat down next to him on the bench swing in their backyard. “You can’t just do things like this.”

“What was I supposed to do?” He mumbled.

“Cooper…”

“Seriously dad!” Cooper spun towards him. “I look at him and I see the broken bones, the blood welling under his skin from the bruises…I can hear his thoughts sometimes…I know how scared he is.”

“What happened was…”

“Fucked up.”

“Horrible,” His father gave him a pointed look. “Blaine didn’t deserve what happened but people are going to be curious when they find those boys’s cars twisted into pretzels and thrown into trees.”

“I hear what he thinks. I know he wants to hurt himself,” Cooper felt tears come to his eyes.

“How are you helping him then? If people think you’re different, you might be taken away. What did I tell you?”

“Be normal,” Cooper mumbled. “But you also told me to protect Blaine. That’s what I’m doing.”

“You can’t protect Blaine from a cell in some laboratory,” His father shrugged.

“Like that could hold me,” Cooper mumbled.

“Just…I know you meant well,” He sighed. “If I could, I would want to do the same thing. Just, be smart.”

Cooper smiled slightly and waited until his father walked back inside. For his entire life he had been different. He was faster, stronger and could do things that normal people couldn’t. When he was sixteen, his father had shown him the abandoned tornado shelter and told him that he had come from somewhere else.

It had taken some time for Cooper to get used to the idea that he wasn’t his parent’s real child, that he wasn’t even from this planet. However, he had never once been jealous of his baby brother. The baby brother that was from this planet and his parents biological child.

Cooper knew that he had to protect him from the moment he was placed in his arms.

“Hey B?” Cooper knocked gently on the door, opening it when the younger boy mumbled behind it. “How’re you feeling?”

“Fine.”

The twenty-two year old sat down on the end of the bed and looked at his brother. Blaine was dressed in his pajamas and curled miserably around his casted arm. Cooper was a little relived to see that the arm was healing normally but the blank look on his brother’s face was heartbreaking.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Cooper asked softly.

“Fine.”

“I’m adopted,” Blaine’s head snapped over to stare at him.

“What!”

“Yeah…mom and dad wanted me to tell you when I was ready,” Cooper shrugged.

“Where were you adopted from?” Blaine sat up, eyes still wide.

“Follow me,” Cooper led his brother down the creaky stairs of the tornado shelter and pulled off the sheet, revealing the ship. “That’s how I got here.”

Confused, Blaine ran his hand along the side and waited for him to continue.

“Mom told me I literally just crashed onto the property. That I’m not from…here.”

“So you’re an alien?” Blaine glanced over, hand still resting on the ship.

“I guess,” Cooper shrugged. “Tell me what you’re thinking…I’m kind of freaking over here.”

“In shock a little,” Blaine traced his fingers along the ridges before walking over to his brother and hugging him tightly. “But you’re my big brother.”

“Here, step on my feet,” Blaine hesitated before carefully stepping up onto Cooper’s feet.

Cooper concentrated and took a deep breath, feeling the air move quickly around them as he started lifting off the ground. Blaine let out a small shriek and then burst out laughing, hair and clothes flying in the small windstorm Cooper had created.

For the first time in days, Blaine’s eyes lit up and he grinned brightly. At that moment Cooper decided he would do anything to protect his little brother. Anything at all.

And a few years later when Zod had Blaine by the throat and lifted him up in the air, Cooper didn’t hesitate slamming into him and throwing him halfway across town.

He had to do whatever he needed to do to make sure that Blaine was safe.


End file.
